Kirito x Yuuki Fanfiction
by luckywizard
Summary: A fanfiction based off the ps4 game sword art online: hollow realization. As the title states its a fanfiction two of the characters from it.
1. Prolouge

Sao FanFiction Kirito X Yuuki

Rating: Either Teen or Adult

Disclaimer- In case you haven't caught on yet, sadly I do not own Sword Art Online nor any of its products all credit should go to the rightful author, and before i start this is my first fanfic so if i fuck up somehow please give me ideas on how to improve and what I should write about. 

(Kirito's POV)

It was a brand new day with a brand new adventure waiting to be explore. Today was the beta release of the game Sword Art Origin which we all got permission to play with the help of Seven. There were brand new adventures as well as familiar ones from Sword Art Online especially the tutorial

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

*as Kirito defeats the bore the sound of it shattering fills the air*

"Wow that was a lot easier than i remembered" said Asuna

Liz: "Huf... Huf... H-How do you guys have that much energy...

Kirito: "Who knows? Maybe considering the fact we've all been pretty much no life ALO to the point where our skills have risen alot."

Liz: "S-Speak for yourselves I've been stuck blacksmithing weapons for my customers."

*Asuna and Kirito laughs at her reply*

Asuna: "Come on Liz we've completed the tutorial, lets head to the town and check out the shops there"

"That considering i even make it there", mumbled Liz, who was still panting over their tutorial battle.

As the trio make their way into town Asuna and Liz stare at the clothing stores filled with dresses and armor suited for any need.

Liz: so where are we supposed to find the rest of our female companions at?

Asuna: At the warping gate, but don't worry we're almost there.

As the three of them continue walking they see sinon, Leafa, Phillia, Silica in the distant standing near the warp gate.

"ONI-CHAN!" Leafa yells at the top of her lungs at her brother kazuto.

Kirito waves back in embarrassment as the crowd of people stare at him, he then walks over to the group of girls with Asuna and Liz who then quickly runs over to them.

"Guess our group finished last" Asuna said, with a smile on her face.

Silica shyly responded "It's okay besides it was only because we had four people"

Kirito : "And because we had Liz."

Liz turns arounds fast looking at them while her face is full of embarrassment and nervously replied, "T-T-That's only Because y-you know I haven't played in a while."

*The whole group excluding Liz laughs at kirito's smart comment*

"By the way where's Yuuki, Agil, and klein?" commented sinon, in a gentle calm tone.

Asuna : Yuuki told me she probably wasn't going to be able to get on since the Doctors we're going to run some long testes on her.

Kirito : Agil and Klein are stuck at work but they should be on later tonight or Tommorow.

Sinon : "Oh"

Asuna: "well now that we all got reacquainted with each other what do you guys say we check out some of the clothing stores we saw on our way here?"

*The herd of girls nod in agreement meanwhile Kirito sighs in disbelief*

Liz: "Don't worry Kirito you not coming along besides the last thing we need is you trying to catch a peek at Asuna."

*Asuna face turns red from embarrassment*

Kirito: "Well in that case I'll see if I can gather some more info on the main storyline then"

Liz: "K but if we catch you even near us we're going to immediately assume your trying to peek on-"

Kirito: " I-I'm not"

Leafa: "well guess that's settles it lets go guys"

*as the group of girls headed toward the clothing store Kirito decided to go check out the quest board*

End of Prologue...


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(Just a quick reminder I recommend reading the prologue before advancing into the story and also thank you for checking out my FanFiction.)

"Hmm the exp. on this quest is 1,200 which could help us level up at least three times, but the reward on this is 800 Col which can help us buy some really good equipment considering how horrible the stats are on our starters gear" Kirito thought to himself while sitting on the edge of the warp gate.

*a few dozen seconds went by till*

"WOOOOOOOAH!"

Kirito was just crushed by a girlish figure and as he looked up he saw a familiar face.

"Ughhh Yuuki you gotta be more careful when-"

but it was pointless the adorable purple hair girl eyes was fixed on the scenery of the town she just spawned to, it wasn't till a few seconds later that she realized she was sitting on top of Kirito.

"Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" said Yuuki as she quickly helped Kirito up to his feet.

Kirito calmly regained his senses then began to lecture her, "Yuuki you know you can't just run off as soon as you just spawned"

"Heh... Heh... sorry about that but I'm just really excited to start a brand new adventure, get amazing swords, and try out all the new sweets!" Replied Yuuki in a child like manner.

"yeah... I feel yah, I barely even slept at all last night just from all the excitement boiling inside of me. " said kirito

Yuuki "Excatly me and you are on the same wave length

*That comment made Kirito Blush*

Kirito then asked, "By the way Asuna told me that you wasn't going to be on today?"

" I didn't think so either but the doctors manage to get it done sooner than I thought, but speaking of asuna where is she?" Yuuki replied with a chibi confused look on her faced.

Kirito then explained, " She and everyone else went shopping at this clothing store we found on our way here if you like I can show-

The chibi look was now replaced with a pout as the girl changed her tone with a hint of frustration in her voice "I'm not really a fan of buying new clothes"

"Besides its the first day of our new adventure so why not spend it fighting mobs! Yuuki excitedly suggested. 

Kirito then announced, "well in that case I've picked up some pretty good hunting quest off the wall if you like we can do both of them together if you want."

*After hearing that Yuuki eyes widen and there was a huge smile on her face*

Yuuki: OKAY LETS GO!

*Yuuki grabbed Kirito's hand and as the two of them ran towards the warp gate, Kirito noticed Yuuki's beautiful hair wave smoothly in front of his face which made him slightly blush*

they then reached the warping gate and Yuuki was looking at the details and Kirito nervously asked

"H-Hey Yuuki are you sure you don't want to prepare first i mean-"

*He was stopped by Yuuki placing her finger on his lip and that's when she gave him a reassuring wink letting him know everything will be okay"

The two of them then spawned in a forest which embarked the beginning of their new adventure

End of Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2: The black swordsman

Before I start the story I would like to thank LJ-679, I_Just_wanna_Help, Necrotine, and TravlerHD from reddit for giving me ideas on how to improve my work. Now hopefully this next chapter won't disappoint you.

Its been nearly two hours, and the two of them were about to finish their quest when.

"Hey buddy, how bout you stop stealing our kills and defeat them on your own" Raged a player in the distant

Kirito and Yuuki were both curious about what was happening, so the two of them begin walking over to see what was happening?

"My bad, Its just that your friend over here was having trouble defeating on small little mob, I figured I'd give him a hand" smirked the red haired man.

"Really because to me it seems like to me like you was kill stealing from the better players." "tsk... come on guys lets find another area where we won't have this loser trying to grind Exp. off us" the player said in an annoyed tone and began to walk away with his two friends.

After they walked away ignoring him, the red haired man made him annoyed and he began clutching his sword tightly, kirito noticed the anger in his actions and thought to himself "There's no way he's go to ki..." but before he could finish his thought the red haired man took his long, black, two handed sword and sliced through the three players instantly killing them.

"ARRRRGHHHHH" mumbled the three players as they shattered away. Kirito turned around and Yuuki was trembling with fear and he hurried up and reached into his pocket and handed her a teleportation crystal and the two of them teleported back to town. It was night time and the two of them were recapping what they just saw in the forest while sitting on a bench in the market place. "Yuuki are you okay?" asked kirito concern. " Yeah but that incident just took me surprised and scared me, I mean I know when you die in this game you'll respawn b-but that was well..." "Wasn't normal?" answered Kirito as he remembered that murderous look in his eyes just before he slashed the three players.

Kirito then realized that she was still frightened over what just happened so he offered "Since I'm the one who brought you along, how about I buy you any sweet of your choice?" After hearing that Yuuki's gloomy look just changed to a four year old child who just got a toy. "SURE" Yuuki excitedly replied and she sprung on from the bench and said "Tomorrow at 2:30 okay" this made kirito give off a small laugh and answered "Fine, just try to not to have a sugar rush okay." "KKKKKKKKKKKK" said Yuuki as she winked at kirito and skipped away happily.

Kirito then walked back into his inn and saw Asuna sighing and Leafa asleep on the bar table. he then walked up to her and told her "So did you guys have fun?" Asuna then slowly looked up and said "Not even, Liz, Phillia, and your sister forced me and silica to wear all sort of outfits" kirito smiled at the response then turned to his sister to wake her up. After doing so the two girls then logged off leaving kirito by himself. He then decided to walk around town for a night stroll when he saw Argo trying to "Help" (Giving away free information of col) other players.

He then thought that she might know something about the raging player Kirito and Yuuki came across in the forest. He then began to slowly approached her from behind and tapped on her shoulder and the second he did so, she quickly turned around and smacked him to the ground "Owwwww..." cried kirito with a huge red hand mark on his phone " Oh hey kirito, sorry bout that kirito you can never be too safe epically at night where all there are sketchy folks roaming the street." said Argo the hypocrite who just perfectly described herself. "So kirito old boy what can I do for you" kirito then slowly arose back on his feet and asked " I was wondering if you heard any rumors or had any information on a player with red hair, A black top, a long 2 handed black sword, and going around stealing other players kills?"

After informing her a devious smile came across her face and she then replied "Sure I do, though I can't seem to remember" Kirito knew what was happening and reached into his pocket for 500 col and then calmly said "look I can only afford to waste 5oo col, i promised Yuuki that i'll..." a grin was then placed on her face "What's that? your cheating on Asuna that's some valuable information I can sell for a good price." Kirito wasn't sure if should be pissed, scared or embarrassed, but he remembered the original reason why he was here. "So about the guy?"

"The player you just described goes by the name Genesis, and trust me you have all right to be concerned, not only is he stealing other players kills, but he also taken your title as the blacks swordsman. Rumor has it that he apparently soloed a lvl 56 boss by himself at lvl 4" Argo then stopped and told Kirito that's all she knowed and he began to walk away.

"Fighting a lvl 56 boss solo, surely there's no way he'll have enough speed stats to keep dodging all its moves, and one shoting three players at once? There's no way the game would add anything that breaks the game, and if they did surely it wouldn't be available at this Level." Kirito thought to himself as he returned to the be awake for so long he opened up his menu and began to log off.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
